I'm a what!
by supernatural pie
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean finds out that Ben is his son but what happens when he has to take him hunting with him because Lisa is sick dose he decide to quit the family business and raise his son or bring his son in the family business.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**AN: I wanted to think a certain person who without this fanfic would I have a lot of mistakes. you know you are so thank you. and not to mention this is my first FanFiction so nice criticism would be well appreciated thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is involved with supernatural or the franchise.**

She dials his number, crossing her fingers the hunter picks up. "Dean, is this Dean Winchester? Hi umm it's Lisa Bradon. I bet your wondering why I'm calling after all this time, I just thought you should know, well umm... You know that one week, that one time? Well you remember right?" She said with a awkward smile.

Dean nearly chokes on the beer he was drinking, struggling to recompose himself. "Uh, Lisa? Like as in Lisa Bradon?" Dean's voice comes from the other end of the phone. Lisa catches him yelling back to someone in the background. "Sam! Don't forget the pie!"

Sam nods back at Dean, raising one brow in confusion,"Who is it?" The younger brother asks.

"Hm? Oh it's Lisa." He all but stumbles out.

"Wait," The younger Winchester says stopping at the door, his hand placed on the brass knob. "As Bradon? Lisa Bradon?" Sam questions, obviously caught off guard.

"Yes Sam, now go get my pie." Dean barked, covering up the phone with his left hand and murmuring,"I'll fill you in later. Okay? Now scat." He motioned to the door and Sam exited.

"Cas!" Dean screeches, the phone now put back by his lips. On the other end Lisa reels back, her ears ringing violently at the sound of Dean's shout.

"Uh, who's Cas?" She ponders.

"Never mind that. Uh, what were you calling about again?"

"Well," Lisa starts, feeling extremely odd,"you should know, you have a son named Ben. He's fourteen years old and he's asking about you." She nearly whispers the last part.

Dean breathes out a sigh, unable to think straight. He blinks a couple of times, trying to comprehend what was just said. Gripping his beer he chugs it down, mentally prepping himself for the rest of the conversation.

So, if he's fourteen why are you just now calling me?" The older Winchester mumbled into the speaker, his words barely comprehensible. Dean was a bit mad at her for lying to him during the year that they lived together. However, at the same time he knew he really couldn't bring it up. There was no way she'd remember. He turned away from the phone, his ear placed on it muttering profanity to himself. "Dammit Cas, the hell are you?"

"Dean, you don't have to do anything I know it was just that one week. You probably don't even remember it, I barely remember it myself." Lisa admitted bashfully. Her dark hues clotted with tears, as she struggled to answer Dean's previous question,"I'm calling now because Ben needs to come stay with you for awhile. Is that okay? I mean he doesn't have t-"

"Wait," Dean interjected,"He doesn't even know me." Pleas dean Lisa said wait why. I'll explain evey thang when you get here I live at 2524 Queenston Ave, 43041 the same city and state.

Ok.

dean finely said after a long pause.I'll be there by said hanging up the phone. The elder winchester put his face in his hands. When dean heard the flutter of wings he slowly lifted his head from his hands.

"Oh now you show up." Dean said a bit anger then he meant to.

"How have I angered you dean." Cas said with the usual confused look he wore on his face.

As if on cue and None too gracefully Sam stumbled through the door; two bags in his right hand, one hanging from his mouth, and the keys clenched in his left. He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, though given his life it wasn't that big of a surprise. Dean's attention shifted from Cas to Sam,"I need the keys." He states, pushing his brother out of the way, snatching the keys from his brothers hand.

As the front door closed. Sam turned to Cas who was still holding that look of confusion on his face. The door opened once Again. dean bounding into the graving the bag forceable out of Sam's mouth saying before he left yet again "almost forgot my pie". Finally he took off in his baby to go to Cicero Indiana to determined to get to the bottom of it.

AN: thank you for reading if you like to please follow and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer **don't own supernatural or any of its awesomeness **

After a grilling eleven hour drive, Dean was finally pounding against Lisa's door.

"I'll be there in a second," he heard from the opposite side of the door. Lisa was revealed behind the door. "Well, well, well, Dean Winchester, I haven't seen you ages".

"Lisa, you look good." Dean said, twisting his head around to sneak a peek into her house. He breathed out an inaudible sigh, some of the house looking familiar though most of it redecorated.

"Yeah,"She murmured, interrupting his thoughts. "You can come in," Lisa stated.

Slowly he walked through the door, Taking in as much as posibile. "So," Dean said awkwardly, "is he here? Dean asked.

"No he is still at school, thank god ,because we have to talk," She said ,biting her lip. "Here, sit," she stated ,leading him to the living room and set them both on the couch, her hand in his.

The expreshen on her face made him nervous. "Bout what?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Ok," she breath out almost to her self, "As you know ,we have a son and you have to take him because well," her voice faltered for a moment," I'm sick it's something called early onset alzheimer, it's starting to get bad,and I feel he won't be safe with me,that he will feel the need to take care of me but, he deserves to stay a kid just a bit longer. Look ,I know this is a lot for you to take on right now ,but I need you ,he needs you Dean. I'm sorry I never told you.

"Lisa," Dean interrupted her ramble, "okay I did not get all of that . What's early onset alsa-what?"

"Alzheimer's," she said ,"it means that I'm slowly going to stop remembering every detail of my life and you have to take Ben.

"What happens to you after that".

"Dean I'm going to sale the house and then the hospital has a place for me ,but I need to know he will be okay and with you he can be."

"Okay," was all he could say.

Right then, the door opened and in walked Ben and a friend from school. One look from his mom and he turned to his friend and said, "Dave, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Dave said ,hurrying out the door, so fast it banged behind him.

Ben then turned to his mom," who is that?" he asked curiously ,nodding in the direction of Dean.

"Ben ,why don't you come set down with us".

"I will when you tell me who that is mom," Ben said his voice just as stubborn as his dad's .

"Honey this is Dean, he ,well you see ,he's your ,umm ,well ,farther," she said ,struggling to get the last part out.

Ben's face went blank and then as if robotically he set beside his mom. Awaiting more information about his dad.


End file.
